To the Stars and Back Again: The Rewrite
by RachelGoesRawr
Summary: Post Thor. Thor has settled back into his life as an Asgardian prince when Odin informs him that he is now in an arranged marriage. Will Thor learn to love his new wife? Will she learn to love him in return? As they try, they will face many obstacles in their way. ThorxOC


To the Stars and Back Again.

Chapter one.

A/N: Welcome back all who read the first version of this story. I'm not sure if I'm going to include Thor: The Dark World in this story. I reread the first version and did not like it as much as I had before. So, here we are. Read. Review. Be beautiful. Much love.

Time marched on, it seemed, no matter how slow or fast you wanted it to. In the past few months, Thor had to learn his new place as an Asgardian prince. A few months ago, he wasn't the only prince that roamed throughout not only the halls of the magnificent Asgardian palace, but the ten realms around Asgard as well. Despite his brother's betrayal, Thor mourned over the loss of Loki. His origins did not matter and they never would. As Thor often thought about his brother, he thought about how lost and alone his brother must have felt. He wished he had that knowledge before he had been banished to Midgard. Perhaps, Thor lamented, he could have saved Loki. For now, he roamed the palace as the only prince within the castle. He didn't like it.

Thor also began to get used to his role as a fierce warrior, which had only been amplified after the battle on the Rainbow Bridge. He, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif continued to fight and go on adventures. Thor learned that he took things much more seriously. He didn't have the time to go to Vanahiem for pure fun. Thor took on responsibilities and took those responsibilities seriously. He was the son of Odin. A warrior of Asgard. He learned humility and patience. He was the god of thunder.

But, despite being these things, he had a hole in his chest that could not be filled. He missed Jane Foster, despite the problems they had encountered. The Bifrost was being repaired and Thor often wondered how much time had passed on Midgard since he had said goodbye to Jane last. How much longer would it be until he could see her again and explain why he never returned? Odin did not approve of his only son pining after a mortal girl and preferred if he began searching for another immortal to settle down with. That being said, Thor wasn't quite surprised when his father summoned him to his study one day to inform him that had had been searching for a bride.

"I wish I could give into you and let you marry that mortal girl, but we both know that it would not be wise to do that. I have been looking for a girl that would be a good match for you," Odin said. He moved to sit down behind his large, golden desk that had large amounts of scrolls piled onto it. Thor decided to remain standing. "I am growing old and tired, Thor. I would like to see you married and having children so that our family can continue to thrive."

"Have I not done enough? Have I not served our realm well after the loss of my brother?" Thor asked.

"You have done so well, Thor. You have completely changed into a true man. You live up to your role as a prince and you wield the power of your hammer better than I have ever seen before. But I cannot waste any more time waiting for you to marry an unsuitable, mortal woman from Midgard," Odin reasoned. "It is even said that the Bifrost may never be fully repaired. It is not certain you will ever see her again. Now, I must ask you whether or not you are going to accept this responsibility."

"Who is she?" Thor asked. He sighed heavily and hoped that he would at least not be miserable.

-T-

In the realm of Sakinah, planet of Hesiod, there lived a family that ruled over the peaceful kingdom. The king, Nestor, and his wife, Marina, had watched over the land for quite sometime. They had a bundle of children together during the time of their rule. The eldest and next in line for the throne, Kale, had grown up as a kind, strong male with an intellectual mind and a handsome face. Canace, the second eldest, was soft and warm hearted in everything that she did. Maribella, the middle child, was known for her beauty and seductive ways. Beryl, the second youngest daughter, was known for her love of plants and sometimes for being selfish. Sachiel, the youngest son, was witty and enjoyed playing music. All of them had been married, and some had already has children-except for Adamma.

Adamma was just as kind as her eldest brother, just as warm hearted as Canace, as graceful as Maribella, just as loving as Beryl, and loved music like Sachiel. She had her mother's dark chestnut hair, and her father's ocean-like eyes. She was not as beautiful as her elder sisters, but she was very pretty and her lovely personality only accentuated her face. She was also the smallest, standing six inches shorter than Sachiel, who was now standing at five foot eight. Her body was small, but had am hourglass outline that was held up by her fit, smooth legs. But it was the fact that she had many other sisters that were more beautiful than her that kept her from marrying a decent god ages ago. It also did not help that her mother had become overly protective of her last child. Marina had endured a complicated pregnancy and birth with her last child, with both of them nearly dying towards the end. As a child, Adamma had been small and was constantly hurting herself by being too curious. If Marina hadn't constantly monitored Adamma , she wouldn't be too sure whether or not her daughter would have been in one piece. The prospect of her daughter getting married was definitely not something Marina was pleased by the thought of. Adamma was still accident prone despite growing up into a fine young lady, and the queen wasn't too sure her daughter could make it living away from Hesiod.

"No," Marina told, her voice strong and unwavering at the site of her husband as he read from a letter in his hand. "She is too young to marry! Much less marry a god who might soon take a throne. That will be far too much pressure on her!"

Nestor, it seemed, had much more faith in his daughter than his wife. He understood where his wife was coming from and knew that she was particulary protective of Adamma, but it couldn't last forever. He refused to let his youngest daughter become and spinster to please Marina.

"She has been old enough to be betrothed for six years, now. Kale was married within a year of being eligible, and Maribella was receiving suitors two years before. This is a wonderful match and we would be fools to decline!" he protested.

"She is not like them! She is fragile, Nestor!"

"Only because you will not let her go! Will you let her live out her live being alone because you are afraid of letting her go?" he asked.

"She is my child!"

"But she is no longer a child, Marina. If we continue to deny people her hand, she will be alone!"

"She will always have her mother, Nestor!" she yelled. "Leave Adamma be!"

"You can't protect her for the rest of her life!"

"Protect me from what?" a soft voice asked. The king and queen turned their heads to see their youngest daughter staring at them with wide, curious eyes.

"Adamma, what do you think about marriage?" Marina asked, walking over to her daughter and holding her hands. Adamma's eyebrows furrowed slightly, her lips pursing as her eyes flickered from her mother to her father.

"It is a sacred, wonderful thing that I hope to be in one day," she said, her voice careful as she tried to read her father's face. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Someone has asked for your hand in marriage," Nestor told, his voice calm as his wife seemed to try to get her daughter's attention. It hurt him to do this, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. "The father of the suitor finds you lovely, and more than qualified to be the wife of his son."

"Someone wants to marry me?" Adamma was shocked, her voice filled with the sound of hope. She had always wanted to have a family like her elder brother, but until recently she has not found it useful to be as hopeful about it. Her eyes brightened as her father gave her a slow nod, her smile lighting up her face to the point she might burst. "Who is he?"

"Thor, the son of Oden, and the god of thunder, and the future king of Asgard. He is a wonderful warrior, and quite handsome from what I have heard," her father replied. "But if you decide that you do not want to marry anyone right now, I will send a message to Oden and inform him that it is not what you wish."

Adamma paused, looking at her mother whose eyes seemed to fill up with hope that her daughter might reject the King of Asgard's offer. She bit her lip, her eyes looking from her mother to her father as she thought. She wanted to please her parents more than anything, but it boiled down to whether she wanted to stay single for the next six years, or fulfill her duty as a woman and settle down.

"If it pleases you, father, I will accept the betrothal only if you find him worthy and capable of making me happy," she answered as she tried to avoid her mother's saddened gaze. Nestor nodded once more, standing up from his throne and walking towards them.

"Then it is settled. Adamma, you shall marry Thor, son of Oden, and later become queen of Asgard."


End file.
